


Five One Shots for the Birthday Girl.

by BeAVixen



Series: One-Shots for... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Birthday Post, Cute, F/M, Five One Shots, Fluff, Love Triangles, M/M, and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeAVixen/pseuds/BeAVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five one-shots for the birthday girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Million

**Author's Note:**

> *Happy Birthday Taylor. ^.^*
> 
> This is a birthday post, Taylor ships herself with Stiles so hard so I thought I would make her happy. c:
> 
> but if you others want to read, feel free. (:

"I swear to _God_ , Lydia, play this song one more time and I'll slit your throat," Taylor groaned, sprawled on Lydia's bedroom floor. _Stay High_ was booming on her speakers and Taylor was ready to kill herself.

"Oh come on, this song is great!" Lydia laughed, rolling on her bed. Malia rolled her eyes, typing away on Lydia's computer on her desk.

"It used to be, until I started hearing it constantly. I swear, I've heard this song a _million_ times."

"Stiles likes this song," Malia mumbled, a small grin on her lips. Taylor's heart sunk to her stomach.

Taylor had already revealed her mini-crush on Stiles to Lydia, but she was afraid to tell Malia. Not only because she was probably going to tell Stiles, but because at the moment, he was taken by _said girl_.

"He does," Taylor squeaked, her gaze turning on her chipped nail polish.

"Yeah, we listen to it all the time. You should definitely give the song a chance. Besides, it's probably going to play at the formal next month and you'll be the only one sitting down," Malia spoke, spinning in her chair to face the girls. Taylor looked up at her, giving her a light grin, before looking back down.

"Anyways, we need to actually buy dresses, girls! That was the plan anyways, so let's go," Lydia cheered, trying to get the subject changed. The girls stood up, getting their things ready.

"You guys know what I want, right? Teal blue, it's in that store next to Aeropostale," Malia said, making Taylor frown.

"Are you not coming with us?" Lydia asked, arms crossed.

"I was, but I just got a  text from Stiles. Apparently we need to have a talk about something," Malia shrugged. Taylor's heart jumped. She shouldn't be excited that they might break up. She _isn't_ excited. She isn't.

"Oh. Okay, well, you guys have fun," Taylor shrugged, picking her bag up from the floor.

 

***

 

"That doesn't work," Stiles scolded, pointing to the stringers on the ceiling. Both him and Taylor worked in the dance committee, and they had trouble working with each other. They were the best of friends, of course, but Stiles was as stubborn as Taylor was, and that didn't help them any.

"Oh come on, are you saying we have to rip these all off? Seriously? No. They're staying. It's perfectly made!" Taylor complained, her arms swatting everywhere as she pointed towards the decorations on the ceiling.

"I disagree."

"If we were to listen to you, we would be redoing this over a _million_ times."

"That's an exaggeration."

"Yeah, just a little."

Stiles grumbled, letting out a simple "fine" before going to work on something else. Taylor cheered silently, glad that she had gotten through him. She watched as he helped the others out with small tasks, and she couldn't help but smile. _Gosh, he's perfect_ , she thought. Eventually, he walked back towards her, a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, remember that bakery I was talking to you about the other day? It finally opened! We're basically done for the day, so, do you want to head over there right now, grab a little something?" he asked, his voice hopeful. Taylor blushed. _Is he asking me out? He can't be asking me out. No. He's not asking me out. That's not possible._

"Uh, sure, let me go get my bag," she mumbled. She quickly stalked to her locker, collecting all her things before heading back to the gym where people had already started cleaning up for the day. She joined Stiles at the door and they headed towards the parking lot where Stiles' Jeep sat. Taylor rolled her eyes, knowing that she would have to take this crappy car again.

"Of course, we have to take the Jeep," Taylor grumbled, throwing a sad look at her car that sat in the parking lot far from Stiles' car.

Stiles smirked. "We always take the Jeep."

 

***

 

"Malia, get up, seriously. What's the problem?" Kira urged, as the girls all stood around Malia. They were gathered in Taylor's room, and while Kira, Taylor, Allison and Lydia were all dressed up in their dresses, Malia was on Taylor's desk chair in a large hoodie and pyjama pants.

"Kira, you're going with Scott, and Allison, you're going with Isaac. Lydia's going with Jackson. We're left with Stiles and Taylor. They're eventually going to dance together, or something. I'm not going. That's final." Taylor's heart fluttered a little at the thought of Stiles and her slow dancing. She rolled her eyes, scolding herself internally. _Not in a million years._

"It doesn't matter! The point is, we're all going as friends, forget the breakup, okay? Let's just have fun tonight," Allison pushed.

"Exactly! We can't have a missing member of the pack," Lydia tried. Malia shook her head.

"I'm not going, guys. I'm sorry," Malia grumbled, shoving Doritos into her mouth. The doorbell rang, and the girls knew they were too late.

"The guys are here," Taylor whispered. Lydia  ran a hand through her hair. Malia didn't budge.

"Seriously, guys, it's not like I'm skipping out on prom. I'll be fine. I promise," Malia smiled slightly. The girls shighed, nodding.

"Alright, alright, bye." They individually gave Malia a hug before heading downstairs. They barely reached the door when the doorbell rang again. Taylor groaned, opening the door. Her eyes widened.

There stood Stiles, in a white suit and a black bowtie. His hair was combed neatly at the top of his head, and his hands were stuffed in his pockets. He, himself looked shocked by Taylor's appearance, a bright red dress that stopped at her knees, with one shoulder wrapped and the other bare. She had pinned a red barrette to her blond hair and she was wearing a pair of red heels.

"Hi," Taylor smiled.

"Hey," Stiles grinned, grabbing Taylor's hand, intertwining their fingers and bringing her towards his car.

 

That night, she was listening to _Stay High_ for the _millionth_ time, her arms wrapped around Stiles' neck, Stiles' arms around her waist, her head buried in his neck.


	2. Swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times Stiles is on the swings with Taylor and one time he's on the swings without her.

-5

 

The first time, Stiles went there first. He was still a kid. He was still struggling with the death of his mother, and those swings were his safe haven. He remained at that swingset close to his house for several hours, sometimes he was there an entire day, going early in the morning and only going back home after the sun set. It's not like his father had noticed, but Stiles didn't blame him. He wanted to be alone, just like Stiles did.

One day, a young girl with blond hair joined him. It was his neighbour, but he had never really talked to her. She had said her name was Taylor. She seemed really happy and exited, compared to Stiles. Stiles was usually a happy boy, but in that situation, he was just constantly upset and Stiles appreciated that Taylor was trying hard to make him happy.

Taylor had started joining him on a regular basis, sometimes even bringing him food. Once she even brought her parents, and her parents sat on the ground, cuddled in together while Taylor and Stiles tried to fight to see who could swing the highest. Stiles knew that they were going to become the best of friends.

 

-4

 

Once, when Stiles went, Taylor was there first. She was sobbing into her hands. They were at least 12 years of age by then. Stiles' face dropped when he saw her crying. He still found her beautiful, even as she cried, but it wasn't a sight he enjoyed seeing. That time, there was no food, her parents weren't there, nothing. No words were even spoken.Taylor had just cried, and cried, and cried. Stiles was unsure what was going on.

He still held her in his arms though, and let her sob inside of them. They were there from the morning to the afternoon, to the evening, to night time. They didn't have school the next day, so they sat there until they  eventually lied on the grass, falling asleep to the sound of silence. The stars were twinkling in the sky, a beautiful sight for a sad day.

The next day, when Stiles had woken up, Taylor had her head on his shoulder and he had one arm wrapped around her. He stayed there for a bit, enjoying the feeling of her warmth on him. It was a good feeling and at that moment, he didn't want to let go of her. He didn't. He never let go.

 

-3

 

They were now fourteen years of age. Both of them had brought a bunch of junk food to the swings, and they had agreed to verbally study. It had become a routine. They didn't go to the same school, but they had the same courses. They studied all day, questioning each other and writing notes. When they would get annoyed of studying, they would take a break and talk about everything and anything, swinging their feet back and forth.

That night, after all the food was done and they had gone over everything that studying was useless at that point, Stiles studied Taylor. He studied her for a long while, actually. The moonlight was hitting her face perfectly, her flower dress hugging her curves professionally, her brown sandals smacking the grass at every swing she did.

She was beautiful, Stiles admitted to himself. She really was, and he could feel himself slowly start to fall in love with her. When she glanced back at him, and cracked a small smile, he knew he was gone. He had started to really feel something for her. It was more than just a crush.

 

-2

  
They were now in high school, both of them 16. They were both in sophomore year. They had met up on the swings once more and they were talking about anything. Stiles was doing most of the rambling and Taylor just listened, throwing her comments here and there. Stiles wasn't sure what he was talking about half the time, but the fact that Taylor seemed intrigued or actually pretended to care was a good feeling. He liked that feeling. A lot.

They had decided to do a little camping thing. Stiles had brought a tent that night, it was the weekend and they both didn't have plans so they were going to hang there all weekend, even though their houses were a few blocks away. They had food, they had books, they had a cooler with a bunch of drinks, they didn't care about anything else.

The next day, they hung out once more, but it wasn't at the swings. They were hanging with Scott and his boyfriend, Isaac. Taylor had finally been introduced to Stiles' best friend, and to Stiles, he felt like that was a huge step for him. He felt as if that was going to change something.

 

-1

 

Stiles and Taylor were juniors now, and they had been studying hard for SATs. Stiles had brought all textbooks possible and Taylor had brought food, like usual. They spent their day on the swings once more, studying, eating, drinking, laughing. Stiles was sure, then, that he had fallen in love with her. He was sure that he was  _in love_ with Taylor. Her beautiful blond hair he wanted to dig his nose in was swinging back and forth as she swung on the swings, her laugh making his heart melt.

Stiles wasn't sure what Taylor thought of  _him_. She was still full of mysteries. She was a beautiful mystery. Stiles tried to figure her out, he did, but he was unable to. She was such a hard person to figure out but he didn't care. He accepted the challenge. He would break her walls even more, he knew he could, she trusted him,  _he_ trusted  _her_.

That night, they sat on the grass and just held each other as they glanced up at each other. Stiles looked down at her, a fond smile on his face. He wished he could tell her how he felt, but he feared rejection. So he remained quiet, and intertwined his fingers with Taylor's.

 

+1

Taylor had her hopes. She was pretty sure that Stiles was going to skip out on prom. She had told him that she didn't want to go to prom and she just wanted to come on the swings. She hoped that he understood that she meant that she wanted to just come back on the swings with him and talk about everything and anything. She had hoped, so bad. She had planned her words out too, she was ready to tell him how she felt. She was.

Sadly, she couldn't have been any more disappointed. She had felt tears well up in her eyes when she had seen the sight in front of her. Stiles was sitting there, but he was with another girl. He was in a suit, and she was in a dress. They went to prom. She looked again and realized the girl was Lydia Martin. Stiles had managed to woo Lydia Martin.

Taylor had walked away from the swings that night, sadness filling her heart. She thought that she could finally tell him how she felt. She thought he felt the same way, but the kiss Stiles gave Lydia before Taylor ran away, cleared everything up. All hope was gone.


	3. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It sucks to fall in love with your gay best friend.

She hadn't meant to fall in love with him. That wasn't the plan. It wasn't. 

She knew that Stiles was gay. She was the first one to know. She knew before Scott, she knew before Allison, she knew before Lydia, she knew before his own  _father_ , she knew before everything and everyone.

She doesn't understand how it happened.

 

***

 

_"Taylor, there's a talk we need to have. You're one of my best friends and I want to be completely honest with you. I don't want you to freak out, and I hope you won't hate me."_

_"Stiles, I won't judge."_

_"I... I think, I think I'm gay."_

_"Stiles! Why didn't you tell me this before?! I'm happy you told me and you should know that I would accept you, either way."_

_"Really?"_

_"Of course! Does your dad know?"_

_"Not yet."_

_"You're going to have to tell him. Scott too, he's been your best friend sine kindergarten. He deserves to know as well."_

_"Yeah, he does. They both do. I'll tell them, I promise."_

_"I'm so happy for you, Stiles. This is great."_

 

***

 

That's all it was supposed to be.

She was supposed to be the supportive best friend that stuck by him if anyone tried to shoot him down. She had defended him in many occasions, and so did Scott. His father was very accepting of his son for being honest with him. That's all it was supposed to be. 

_That's all it was supposed to be!_

 

***

 

_"Derek Hale?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I'm sure."_

_"Is he gay?"_

_"Bi."_

_"You know this how?"_

_"I have my sources."_

_"He's hard to get._

_"Yes, Taylor, I'm aware, thank you."_

 

***

 

Stiles and Derek were like Allison and Scott.

They were cute. They were so cute and Derek was genuinely nice. He gives off a bad-boy vibe when you first meet him, but once he gets comfortable, he's the craziest person ever and he's so nice. Taylor knew she had a problem when she started to get jealous. She's not supposed to be jealous of Derek. She is, though. That's an issue.

It's a big issue.

 

***

 

_"Me, Scott, Allison and Derek are going bowling."_

_"That's cool."_

_"Do you not get what I'm trying to do?"_

_"I'm not going with you guys."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I will not be a third wheel."_

_"You aren't a third wheel!"  
_

_"I won't have a date."_

_"It's not a double-date."_

_"Yes, it is, Stiles."_

 

***

 

She hadn't meant to push him away.

She was just tired of seeing Stiles and talking to Stiles and seeing how happy he was with Derek. She wanted that to be her, but she knew that wasn't possible. He liked boys, and he was  _in love_ with Derek. _  
_

She tried to halt her feelings. She couldn't.

 

***

 

_"You like Stiles."_

_"I don't."_

_"Oh stop being in denial, Taylor."_

_"Lydia, I don't like Stiles."  
_

_"You do but you're in denial."_

_"Lydia..."_

_"You don't want to admit it because he's gay."_

_"What difference will it make if I tell him."_

_"Taylor..."_

_"I already know I'll get rejected. There's no point."_

 

*** 

 

She wasn't supposed to let her feelings take over.

She wasn't one to sabotage a relationship. She wasn't. She would never do that, not ever. It wasn't her place. It wasn't right. And she didn't. She would never. It was Stiles' relationship, not hers. She had nothing to do inside of it.

She ruined a friendship, though.

 

***

 

_"I can't do this."_

_"Taylor-"_

_"I like you. I_ love  _you. I'm_ in love  _with you."_

_"What?"_

_"And you're... you're gay. You have Derek."_

_"Taylor-"  
_

_"Derek is an amazing guy. He is. You guys are the cutest." But this friendship won't work because I love you too much and I will end up doing something bad to your relationship."_

_"Stop it."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"I'm sorry too."_


	4. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles Stilinski, nerd, asks Taylor Frisinger, most beautiful girl in school, to prom.

"She's going to reject me."

"No, she's not."

Stiles glanced at himself in his little mirror in his locker. His hair was sprawled out everywhere, his large glasses on his nose. His flannel was unbuttoned to reveal a Marvel t-shirt inside.

He's such a geek.

"Look, never mind today. You won't be asking her today, alright? Forget it," Lydia started. "You'll ask her tomorrow. I'm going to make you look hot after school, and tomorrow, you're going to woo her, alright?"

"Whatever you say," Stiles mumbled.

It was lunchtime when they walked into the cafeteria and Stiles' eyes widened. Taylor was sitting at their table, across from Scott. Scott was sitting on the other side with Kira to his side. Isaac was next to Kira, Allison was at one end, and Lydia was next to Taylor. Malia was on the other end, meaning the only open seat was next to Taylor.

Stiles could feel his hands becoming sweaty. He brushed them off, walking into the line to get his food. He got his food, and when he turned around, he bumped into someone, making his tray fly out of his hands.

"Watch we're you're going, shuckface," Stiles looked up to see Jackson standing in front of him. Jackson chuckled, shoving Stiles once more before walking away, muttering "dipwad" under his breath. Stiles sighed, bending down to pick up the mess he had made on the floor. Some people stared while majority went back to their conversations. Stiles' glasses fell of when he looked down, but before he could readjust them, a hand had already darted out and grabbed them, placing them back on his eyes. He looked up and his eyes widened in shock.

Taylor was crouched down in front of him, a frown on her face as she helped him pick up his stuff. She looked up to make eye contact with Stiles, and she grinned. Stiles' heart melted.

"He's a jerk," Taylor mumbled as Stiles helped pick up his food. Stiles glanced at her, confused.

"Jackson," she mumbled, not even looking up. "He's a jerk for doing that. He didn't even help," Taylor continued, the last part mostly to herself. Stiles rose an eyebrow.

"You hang out with him..." Stiles mumbled. Taylor's head jerked up, a frown on her face. "I wish I didn't have to, though..." Taylor mumbled, picking up Stiles' tray. "Thanks," he mumbled, throwing his stuff out. He turned around and noticed that Taylor was still standing there. He looked around, fiddling with his hands. "Are you coming?" Taylor asked, heading towards Stiles' usual table. Stiles' eyes widened. Alright, so maybe asking her to prom will be easier. He just needs that Lydia makeover.

 

~.O.~.O.~.O.~

 

"This isn't me, Lydia. I feel weird," Stiles complained, glaring at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a maroon Henley, with the buttons undone. He wore one of his regular pairs of jeans, his sneakers, and Lydia had removed his glasses and made him get contacts. They itched at his eyes constantly but Lydia wouldn't allow him to take them off.

"Do you want Taylor to ask you out, or not?" Lydia scolded, glaring at Stiles. He said nothing. "Thought so."

Stiles grumbled, about to run a hand through his hair but Lydia stopped him.

"I did not comb your hair all nice just so you can mess it up again. Now stop admiring yourself in the mirror, you got a girl to ask to prom."

 

~.O.~.O.~.O.~

 

Stiles watched from afar as Taylor headed towards the line to go get her food. Lydia gave him a thumbs-up, camera ready, and Stiles made his move. He stood close. Lydia managed to get everyone's attention in the cafeteria towards them. The lunch lady gave Taylor's food, and she froze. Stiles smirked (or at least tried) as Taylor slowly turned around, eyes glued to her tray (thank you lunch lady for spelling the word "PROM?" with her peas). When she looked up, her eyes widened. Right on time (thank you Scott), huge rolls of paper started unrolling themselves on each wall of the cafeteria. They all read "PROM?", in colorful bubble letters (thank you, Malia, Allison, Kira, Lydia). Taylor's shocked face turned into a grin.

"Taylor Frisinger," he announced, nerves gone. "Will you  _please_ go to prom with me?" Taylor smiled, then smiled with her teeth, then a small laugh escaped her lips before she was full on laughing.

"You can't be serious," she mumbled, calming down. "You can't like me. You can't want to go to prom with me. I'm just me, and you're, you're  _Stiles Freaking StilinskiI."_

"Are you kidding? You're so beautiful! You're the nicest person and you're absolutely gorgeous and you deserve more than just me," Stiles spoke, stepping towards her. She looked down at her tray, her smile wide.

"You can't be asking me to prom. This isn't real."

"I am," Stiles said, grinning at her. "I am, and I'm hoping you answer with a yes?" Taylor looks up at him, dropping her tray on a nearby table before throwing her arms around Stiles' neck. She whispered a small "yes" in his ear and Stiles was on Cloud 9. The whole cafeteria cheered as they hugged. Taylor pulled away, combing his hair with her hands.

"Stiles?"

"Yes."

"Where are your glasses?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, I put contacts, I wanted to impress you," Stiles flushed. Taylor laughed, kissing his cheek.

"If you're not wearing your glasses at prom, I'm leaving," she said, and Stiles smiled even wider than he was before.

"You like my nerdy glasses?" Stiles asked, smiling down at her. Taylor nodded, playing with the buttons on his Henley.

"And I like your flannels, so. I don't know why you put on a Henley for me," she said, and Stiles turned to look at Lydia. Lydia threw him a grin, her thumb up in the air. "I told you she would like you for you!" she squealed, the camera still recording. Stiles laughed, turning back to Taylor. Taylor buried her head once more in Stiles' neck as they hugged.

 

~.O.~.O.~.O.~

 

At prom, Stiles and Taylor won King and Queen, Taylor put on his glasses instead of putting on a crown, and he got his kiss.


	5. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles plans a surprise birthday party for Taylor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one-shot (:

"Stiles, you need to stop panicking," Lydia scolded, putting a hand to his shoulder.

"Stop panicking?  _Stop panicking_?" Stiles snapped, glaring at Lydia. He shrugged her hand off his shoulder, crossing his arms. "How does one stop panicking when his  _girlfriend_ is visiting from Grand Junction on her birthday week and her flight lands in twenty minutes and her boyfriend is planning a surprise birthday party and he _isn't prepared_?!" Stiles yelled, throwing his arms everywhere. Lydia sighed, glaring at him.

"It _is_ ready, Stiles! The food is set up, the decorations are up, we just need Scott to come back with the pizza. I don't know what's taking him so long. The DJ just called me too and said he'd be here in five minutes. Everyone's already here, cars parked far so she doesn't notice, and the lights upstairs are off, these are the only ones we have to turn off. We'll be fine," Lydia spoke, and as if on queue, the DJ pulled over and immediately stuff was being brought into Stiles' house. Stiles sighed in relief. They were ready. They'd be fine.

"Where's Scott?" Lydia panicked, glancing at her phone.

"That's what I was asking you!"

"Kira says Taylor just arrived." Stiles' eyes widened, panic filling his insides. 

"Dammit, dammitdammitdammitdammitdammitdammit," he mumbled, pacing back and forth. "Are they stalling? Tell me they're stalling."

"Yeah, they said that they are still waiting for her baggage and Taylor went to the bathroom so they keep letting her luggage pass in front of them." Stiles sighed in relief. That's when Scott burst through the door, pizzas in his hand.

"Scott, thank God," Stiles groaned, grabbing the pizzas and setting them on the counter in the kitchen. Lydia sent the girls a quick text to stop stalling and get over here, and Stiles started announcing that they would be getting into position soon. The DJ left to go park his car somewhere unnoticeable and came back right on time when Lydia received a text saying that the girls were five minutes away from the house. Stiles grabbed the microphone, telling every one to get into their positions. Everyone bundled up in a group, crouching down. Stiles, Lydia and Scott and Isaac were in the front, ready to greet her. The air was silent when they heard voices outside the door. Stiles grinned when he heard his girlfriend's voice.  _Boy, did I miss her_ , he thought. Allison opened the door, with Kira and Malia stepping in behind her. Finally, Taylor walked in. The group waited for the lights to turn on. Right when Taylor flicked on the light, everyone shot up, letting out a huge,

"SURPRISE!"

Taylor's hand remained on the light switch, a huge grin on her face. Lydia and Scott ran towards her, engulfing her in a hug. She hugged them back and hugged Isaac before she was facing Stiles. Stiles smiled at her, and she smirked.

"I believe we haven't met, I'm Taylor Frisinger, nice to meet you," she spoke, bowing down to him. Stiles rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"Really Taylor?" Stiles groaned, glaring at her. She looked back up at him, giving a smirk.

"How do you know my name?" she asked. Stiles removed his hands from his pockets.

"Shut up and kiss me," he growled, and Taylor smiled at him, jumping into his arms. She immediately pushed her lips onto his, the feeling making Stiles' knees weaken. He felt the kiss getting heated when he felt Taylor's tongue flick out and graze his bottom lip. He pulled away, leaning towards her ear.

"I missed you," she mumbled, burying her head in his neck. Stiles smiled, happy to have his girl back in his hands.

"I missed you too."

The group drank and partied and ate pizza and food was everywhere and the guests were enjoying themselves too, until the cake arrived. They all sang happy birthday and right when Taylor blew her candles and they were removed, Stiles grabbed the back of her head and shoved it in her cake. When she lifted her head, her eyes were wide open, her jaw dropped open. Stiles smirked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Happy birthday," he mumbled as everyone clapped and started cutting out their pieces of cake, avoiding the small part that Taylor's face connected with. Taylor grinned, giving Stiles a kiss. 

"I love you," she kissed him again, and Stiles was on Cloud 9.

"I love you more."


	6. Hairy Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiiiitii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my "special" friend decided to add a chapter to this fic so enjoy

stiles is love, stiles is life.

 

 

 

 

 

thank you, that is all.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> *Happy Birthday Taylor. ^.^*
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. <3


End file.
